


Lost Silver: Unown Back Story

by kazaki



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Other, Pokemon Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick fic for the Lost Silver Pokemon creepypasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Silver: Unown Back Story

He was a Pokemon Trainer. The strongest in almost the entire world. He had a bright future ahead of him.

He lived somewhere in America and was a hardcore Pokemon fan. In his console, he played as Gold, with three of his strongest Pokemon: Cyndaquil, Celebi, and Pikachu.

And then there was a complete collection of Unown.

On one fateful day, he was walking home from school. It was around 6 PM. He was going to clutch his Gameboy while suddenly, he almost tripped. On a random poster in a game store he was going to, he saw these words:

"HURRY LEAVE"

He was shocked. But when he looked at it again, it actually said "HARRY POTTER". Was he having delusions?

Anyway, he was going to the game store to look for more games. But suddenly, one of the store clerks, grabbed him and held a handkerchief over his face. He fell unconscious.

When he woke up, he was under the basement of the store, with mad faces around him. They were all familiar faces - players who tried very hard in beating him in Pokemon, but they all failed. These guys where the jealous bunch.

The boy couldn't do anything, as his hands and feet were in chains. He was also slightly in lethargy because of the drug from the handkerchief.

"Why are you doing this to me? Let me go!" He said in vain.

"Tell us, why are you so good at Pokemon? Why can't we beat you?" Said one of the suspects.

"I...I just did my very best!"

"Liar! You used a cheat device, didn't you?"

"N-no! Why would I?"

One of the suspects picked up a weapon. It was a sharp blade.

"I don't care if you used a cheat device or not." He said in a smirk.

"Your life...ENDS HERE!"

With that, he cuts off the boy's two arms. Blood gushed out in the terrible scene, and he was screaming in pain.

His Gameboy was still in his bag. One of the suspects took it. And as the rest of the group tortured the poor boy, the main suspect said:

"This is your prized possession, eh?"

The boy had tears in his eyes. "Y-you wouldn't...!!"

"Heheh. I would."

He grabs a hammer from the table and smashes both the Gameboy and the cartridge into pieces. The boy's heart crumbled in anguish.

Then he saw a white light.

His dress became that of Gold's, and his arms are still cut off. He saw his Pokemon in the distance. Cyndaquil and Pikachu, who were chained together, received so many slashes and wounds. Celebi was cut in half. "Gold" couldn't believe his eyes as something prevents him from reaching his friends.

His feet are still chained to the ground. These chains were none other than his Unown.

There was blood mixed with his tears as he struggled to make things right.

The Pokemon all fade away, and the scene goes back to the basement. He realizes that even his feet were cut off, and the Gameboy was badly damaged. He couldn't save it from his enemy's hands.

He was beaten badly, and everyone in the room was happy about it. Four bad playmates beat up a Pokemon master they were jealous of.

"I'm tired of this." Said one of the boys. "Let’s finish it here!"

He grabs his sword again and this time, aims for the boy's neck.

"Say goodbye, Gold!"

Then everything faded to black.

A few days later, the group of boys was going on a road trip. It was 6 PM.

They were having fun. They thought no one could stop them anymore, finally in a blissful utopia of being Pokemon champions.

But someone was still there.

"W-who is that!?"

A boy was standing in front of their car. He had no arms, and wore the same costume as Gold.

"I-it can't be...!!!"

As they speed up, the boy gets closer and closer...

"Quick, take a detour!"

But when they did, the boy disappeared, and their car crashed into an electronics shop. It exploded, killing all of them.

The boy reappears and goes near the crash. With his mind, he mentally picks up a cartridge. He realizes that the culprits had made a copy of his original one. This one is the original, and the copy was the one destroyed.

Without any regret, he stared at the cartridge so intensely, and then transported it to a local game shop.

This is where it all began.


End file.
